


a turning point

by agentmaine



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, so much talking jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmaine/pseuds/agentmaine
Summary: Kravitz goes to Taako's house after a drunken confession of love, and for once, they talk like adults.- this is a fic... based off of my own taz social media au... that i wanted to write a scene for that couldn't be done over text... https://twitter.com/goldcIiffs/status/1223935831670513664?s=20- luckily it also works on it's own tho enjoy the best boys being vulnerable
Relationships: Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	a turning point

There are moments in life that are key turning points, the real life equivalent of choosing page 45 instead of 29 in a choose-your-own-adventure novel. It is often the case that the significance, the weightiness, of these points, can only be seen through the wiser eyes of hindsight, when those involved are reflecting rather than just _reacting_.

Kravitz, as he speed-walks to Taako’s house, is painfully and acutely aware that this is one of those turning points. Although he wishes he could go into the conversation unknowing of it’s importance, that opportunity passed at 11:27pm after Taako drunkenly announced his messy breakup with the very cruel Sazed (Kravitz swears under his breath at that, an exhale sharp and almost villainous with spite) and shortly after announced his love for his, up until that point, “very platonic best friend.”

As he walks, Kravitz phone _dings_ with the sound of an incoming text. He considers ignoring it, knowing Taako’s notification sound is different from everyone else’s, but anxiety and self-doubt encourages him to check it because what if this was all some sick prank by Sazed? With shaking hands, which Kravitz knows he will later blame on the cold, he unlocks the phone and breathes a sigh of relief at the message from Lup.

**12:02am: _go gettem tiger._**

He chuckles despite himself, thinking that tonight may be a more _go comfort em tiger_ than anything else.

As he walks, he has some limited time to think. He thinks, with as clear a head as he can muster, of the facts.

One: he is deeply in love with Taako, and has been since his birthday, when he made a stupid little cupcake with a stupid little crab on top. Crabitz and crabsticks, he feels, are nicknames he will not be shaking. Along with bone-dog and bone-daddy (the worst one of all) and skeletor and gods above, he thinks, how often does Taako use his real name?

Beside the point.

Returning to fact one, he thinks, somewhat reluctantly, that he has probably been in love with Taako for much longer than his birthday and has just been ignoring it. Way to go, Kravitz.

Fact two is that he cares for Taako more than he cares most other people and his top priority tonight is making sure he is okay. Or as okay as you can be when having a complete crisis.

Fact three, and the hardest to reiterate to himself, is that he’s going to be okay. Romance is always a dangerous game to play and although he loves Taako so, so deeply, he can admit that it’s probably even messier with the elf in question. But he knows he has people to lean on if he needs it. Kravitz has faced heartbreak before and sure, maybe none would sting so badly as this, but at the same time – what’s life without some element of risk to it?

He turns a corner and is presented with Taako’s front door, far too soon for his liking.

“No time like the present.” He says into the darkness, before stepping forward and knocking on Taako’s front door, two soft taps in quick succession.

There is a moment’s wait and it is nothing less than terrifying. Kravitz wraps his arms around himself, hugging himself in the cold as his foot taps on its own accord, a manifestation of the anxiety building to a crescendo in his chest. The facts he was holding onto like a lifejacket in the ocean slip away one by one until all that is left in his head is _static_ and any attempts at collecting himself is met with an error message. In the moments he waits outside, Kravitz considers running. He thinks about how far away he could make it before the front door opens, then thinks about the furthest away he could get on a flight before the next morning arrives. He thinks, briefly, about alternative names and assuming a fake identity, retiring to somewhere tropical and never contacting another person again.

All these thoughts disappear the instant Taako opens the door.

“Hey, Krav.” He greets, sounding defeated from the get-go.

“Hi, Taaks,” Kravitz replies, mouth moving on impulse rather than consideration.

“’s cold as shit out here. Coming in?”

“What?” Kravitz shakes his head, snapping himself back to reality. “Yes, sorry. Yes.”

As he steps inside, he tries his best to get a good look at Taako. Although still, as always, unfairly beautiful, it is not a lie to say that he has seen better days. His face is flushed red from tears and the full bottle of red wine he apparently drank with Lup in hours prior, though it is a relief to see that at worst, he’s now tipsy rather than shitfaced.

Worst of all, he just looks… tired.

There’s none of that usual wit and sarcasm and loudmouth personality there at the moment. Instead, he walks into the main room and sits on the sofa, making himself small as he hugs his knees to his chest and rests his chin on top of them.

“So, welcome to the fucking boner show, I guess.” Taako jokes quietly, and Kravitz smiles as he sits on the opposite end of the sofa, keeping apt distance between them.

“You the host?”

“Fucking always.” There’s a flash of a smile there, small and not reaching the eyes, but it’s something.

There’s a silence for a moment that is heavy and uncomfortable, burying them both deep under the weight of the unspoken. They stay like that for a while, Taako staring into space and Kravitz staring at the floor and wringing his hands nervously, before he decides that this just won’t do.

“This is stupid.” Kravitz announces, leading to Taako looking up at him, his face unreadable on the borderline between fear and hope. “C’mere.”

Kravitz lifts his arm up and rests it on the back of the sofa. After a moment’s hesitation and a furrowing of his brow, Taako shuffles across the sofa and rests against Kravitz. For a moment, the elf is stiff as a board, his position unnaturally staged. The moment passes quickly as Kravitz takes initiative to run a hand through his long blonde hair, his thumb rubbing across the back of Taako’s head. In an instant, he curls up against Kravitz’s side, shuffling closer, impossibly so, and leaning his head on his until that point, “very platonic best friend’s” chest.

“I missed you.”

“I know, Taaks. I missed you too.”

“Is it super fucking dumb that we’ve had the conversation over text, but now that I’m less drunk and more in person I’m absolutely fucking terrified?”

“No, Taako. I’m very much in the same boat.”

There’s another beat of silence and Kravitz thinks nothing of it until he feels Taako’s hand tug at his shirt, requesting his attention. He looks down at Taako and sees deep brown eyes, long eyelashes and a look of complete anxiety.

“Not to fucking stupid or belabour a point here, bone-dog, but… d’you mean it? What you said?”

There is almost no hesitation in the response that follows. “Yes.”

“All of it?”

“Every word.”

“Fuck.” Taako laughs, almost incredulous. “Y’know, Lup figured I had the hots for you from day one.”

He’s smiling now and it fills Kravitz’s chest with such a reassuring warmth that he could kiss him – and, shit, he laughs himself as he realises he really _could_ kiss him.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh,” Kravitz feels his face flush. “Nothing. Don’t worry. Just… this is all so strange, isn’t it? Did you mean what you said, too, Taako? I know I said it over text but I am not here to be some rebound or one-night stand.”

“Don’t sweat it, you’re way too classy to be a one-night stand type of guy. I reckon it’ll take, like, at least _one_ date before I get the full e-rated bone-dog experience.” Taako snarks back, light returning to his eyes and Kravitz thinks instantaneously that he has never seen anything quite so beautiful. Aurora borealis, eat your heart out.

Kravitz laughs, ruffling Taako’s hair and smiling with so much sincerity it hurts. “You’re disgusting and a menace to society, Taako Taco. Celebrities these days, you all only want one thing and –“

“I love you.”

All the words at the tip of Kravitz's tongue disappear just like that. In his head, the cabinet file labelled "language" is empty. If someone were to hand him a dictionary, it would be blank.

“I’m sorry,” Taako begins to retract, a sudden look of panic in his eyes. “I thought I could – since we said we meant it – shit dude I’m sorry and I just –“

Kravitz returns the favour of interruption by hugging Taako tight and close and pressing a nervous kiss to his forehead before replying, almost timidly, “I love you too, Taako.” The words catch in his throat, feeling heavy and terrifying and almost impossible to form. Thinking of a moment a million times over apparently makes it no easier to live in it when it becomes reality.

“Holy FUCK, skeletor, if you ever scare me like that again I’m going to fucking make you disappear forever, holy shit.” Taako laughs and punches Kravitz in the arm, and all of a sudden he’s choking back tears and furiously wiping them with the sleeve of his jumper. “Shit. Look at me. I'm a sop.”

He nestles closer to Kravitz still and the vulnerability is ground-breaking and terrifying and absolutely wonderful, Kravitz thinks, as he presses another kiss on top of Taako’s head and feels the man he has loved for months shake against him slightly, until he eventually settles and for the first time in quite some time, seems peaceful.

“Can I ask you something, Taako?” Kravitz speaks softly, using a hand to gently lift Taako’s chin so they can look at each other.

“Shoot. Unless it’s my bank details or fucking social security number.”

“Would you,” he begins, before stopping and clearing his throat, surprised at how the nerves still rise in his chest. “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Taako blinks once, twice, then lets out a snorting, wheezing laugh, one of pure uncontrollable joy that takes a while before it subsides into giddy giggles. “You’re so fucking polite! All of the time! And we’re so dumb and you’re so _hot_ and we’re in love and not even dating and of _course_ I’m gonna go on a date with you.”

Kravitz grins, joining in with Taako’s giggles. “Can I ask another?”

“If it’s gonna be if you can kiss me then… Can I ask you to just get on with it, maybe?”

“Understood.”

Heart beating out of his chest, Kravitz does as he’s told, no comebacks or witty one liners lingering in his head, only fireworks and explosions and more fireworks on top of that as he kisses Taako for the very first time. Minutes or hours could have passed and Kravitz would be none the wiser as he kisses Taako and something within him slots into place that he didn't know he was missing and he realises with absolute certainty he _never_ wants to lose this.

When they pull apart, Taako rests his forehead against Kravtiz’s, a thumb brushing across his cheek with so much care that Kravitz fights an urge to tear up. “Where you taking me on this date then, huh?”

“I have a feeling you’re not gonna like the answer.”

“Try me.” Taako challenges, pressing a quick peck against Kravitz’s lips.

“Chug ‘n’ Squeeze. Lucretia got me the voucher for my birthday… for a couple’s class. Note inside read ‘happy birthday! Please redeem when our dear friend Taako stops being so fucking stupid.’”

Taako bursts into laughter, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Kravitz watches, head-over-heels in love, as Taako opens his mouth to speak.

“Motherfucker. I hate it when she’s right.”

**Author's Note:**

> if ur here from my au: i kiss ur forehead  
> if ur not: i also kiss ur forehead


End file.
